Ein Unerwarteter Gast
by Deckenpuppel
Summary: Garrosh Hellscream trainiert tief im Herzen von "Warsong-Hold", als ein unerwarteter Gast eintrifft.


**[b][center]«Ein Unerwarteter Gast»[/center][/b]**

Die Boreanische Tundra. Ein ewig gefrorener Ort, wo das Leben hart und die hereinbrechende Nacht lang war. Trotz dieser Kargheit zählte die Tundra immer noch zu den lebensfroheren Gebieten des verfluchten Kontinents von Northrend. Zahlreiche Tierarten hatten es geschafft, sich an die harschen Lebensumstände anzupassen. Störrische Pflanzen hatten ihr Wurzelwerk in den gefrorenen Boden gegraben, die Tuskar gingen ihrem täglichen, von Fischfang bestimmten Tagewerk nach und selbst einzelne Hasen, Wölfe und Bären streiften hier frei umher. Von der Macht des Lichkönigs spürte man hier wenig. Besonders seit die Orcs eingetroffen waren.

Gegen den abendlichen Horizont zeichnete sich ihre massive Festung deutlich ab. Es war ein barbarisches Bauwerk, geformt aus grob behauenem Stein und scharfem Stahl, das sich über endlose Stockwerke in die Höhe schraubte.

''Warsong-Hold'' war das Herzstück der orcischen Offensive gegen die Geißel und ihren dunklen Herrn. Tag für Tag strömten die Krieger der Horde aus den schützenden Mauern der Feste hervor und trugen den Kampf zum Feind. Tag für Tag hallte der Schlachtenlärm von ihren Mauern wieder. Tag für Tag, wurde an ihrem Fuße Blut vergossen.

Doch nicht heute, nicht zu dieser Stunde. Um die Feste herum herrschte Stille. Nichts rührte sich, abgesehen von den Wachen der Feste und dem Schein ihrer Fackeln.

Tief im Inneren von Warsong-Hold aber erklang das Kreischen von aufeinanderprallendem Stahl. Tiefe, kehlige Stimmen stießen Schlachtgebrüll aus. Und die lauteste gehörte Garrosh Hellscream.

Der Sohn des legendären Helden Grom Hellscream, Häuptling und Kriegsfürst des Warsongclans stand in einer kleinen, grubenartigen Arena, umringt von am Boden liegenden Kriegern. Er blutete aus mehreren kleineren Wunden und sein schallendes Siegesgelächter erfüllte den Raum. Dumpfe Trommelschläge untermalten die Geräuschkulisse. Es roch nach Schweiß, Rauch und Blut.

»Ist das schon alles! Kommt schon! Ich werde gerade erst so richtig warm!«

Garrosh übertrieb, und er tat es bewusst. Es waren seine besten Krieger, die um ihn herum besiegt im Ring lagen, und sie hatten ihm einen würdigen Kampf geliefert. Er konnte stolz auf sie sein. Ein oder zweimal waren sie kurz davor gewesen ihn zu überwältigen, und nur durch waghalsige, selbstmörderische Manöver hatte er es geschafft sich ihren Angriffen zu entziehen. Diesen Kriegern hätte er jederzeit sein Leben anvertraut. Es waren wahre Orcs, ebenso furchtbare und wie auchstolze Kämpfer. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sie weiterhin verspottete. Es würde sie anspornen, sie wütend machen und den Geist des Kriegers in ihren Herzen noch stärker werden lassen. Er würde damit ihren Ehrgeiz wecken, sie würden ihm nacheifern und gemeinsam mit ihnen würde er jeden in den Staub treten, der es wagte sich der Horde entgegen zu stellen.

Der Stolz auf seine Krieger verblasste jedoch im Angesicht seines Stolzes auf sich selbst. Er hatte sie alle bezwungen, einen nach dem anderen niedergerungen. Seine Muskeln brannten, seine Lungen spien Feuer und sein Blut kochte. Er genoss dieses Gefühl, den süßen Geschmack des Triumphes, den Rausch des Kampfes und des Sieges. Viel zu lange war ihm dieser süße Geschmack verwehrt geblieben, viel zu lange war er nur ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen. Doch er war endlich erwacht. Und er war mehr als entschlossen, das bisher versäumte nachzuholen. Bald schon würde sich niemand mehr an diesen Schwächling erinnern, der er einst gewesen war. Seine Schmach würde vergessen, und sein Ruhm grenzenlos sein.

Er war noch in keinem Kampf unterlegen gewesen, seit er Nagrand verlassen und die Angst vor der Kraft seines Blutes abgelegt hatte. Er hatte jeden Feind besiegt, seit er im Einklang mit sich selbst war, seit er die Stärke seiner Wut zu nutzen gelernt hatte. Selbst der Kriegshäuptling hatte ihn nicht besiegen können. Der Sohn Durotans – wären sie nicht unterbrochen worden, würde der Kriegshäuptling der Horde jetzt Hellscream heißen. Garrosh begann sich zu fragen, ob es überhaupt jemanden gab, der seiner Macht gewachsen war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Saurfang. Wie gern hätte er sich mit dem alten Krieger gemessen. Alles in ihm lechzte nach einer wahren Herausforderung und dem damit verbundenen Ruhm, wenn er sie schließlich meistern würde. Nach dem Kampf mit dem Sohn Durotans war Saurfang die letzte Hürde auf seinem Weg zu der ihm zustehenden Größe, der letzte Kämpfer innerhalb der Horde, der ihm vielleicht ebenbürtig war. Dass sich Saurfang der Jüngere so einfach hatte töten lassen versetzte seiner Hoffnung allerdings einen Dämpfer, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Saurfang seine besten Tage bereits hinter sich hatte. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde Saurfangs Kraft weiter abnehmen und der Ruhm von Garroshs Sieg würde gleichermaßen Schwinden, wie die Muskeln des alten Mannes. Soweit durfte er es nicht kommen lassen!

»Was ist, Saurfang!« Schrie er. » Bist du heute bereit für einen kleinen Übungskampf?«

Der Oberste Kriegsfürst verschränkte die Arme. Sein Blick war beseelt von einer kalten, beherrschten Wut. Garrosh hätte es für Schwäche gehalten, hätte er nicht bereits gesehen, was für eine Kraft dort zurückgehalten wurde.

»Ich habe es dir schon oft genug gesagt, Garrosh«, brummte Saurfang ohne einen Hauch von Sympathie. »Sollte ich eines Tages die Waffe gegen dich erheben, dann nur, um dich zu töten.«

Garrosh lachte spöttisch in einem Versuch, den Kriegsfürsten zu provozieren, doch Saurfang verzog nur gelangweilt das Gesicht. Garrosh fluchte innerlich. So würde er seinen Kampf nie bekommen! Er ballte wütend die Fäuste. Ein weiterer Kampf um sein Blut zu kühlen wäre jetzt genau das richtige gewesen. Aber gegen wen? Seine besten Krieger waren dabei, sich mit letzter Kraft aus dem Ring zu schleppen. Wer sonst könnte ihm einen lohnenswerten Kampf liefern?

Er brüllte seine Frustration in den Ring hinaus. »Gibt es denn niemanden, der noch das Zeug hat, gegen mich anzutreten?«

Er schaute vorwurfsvoll in die Menge der versammelten Krieger. Ein paar senkten beschämt den Blick, andere hielten Garroshs Musterung stand, sagten aber nichts. Garrosh war enttäuscht.

Dann hörte er, wie hinter ihm jemand die Arena betrat.

»Doch, den gibt es, Sohn von Hellscream«, sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

Garrosh grinste. Ihm gefiel der Klang dieser Stimme, so voller Selbstbewusstsein und ohne geheuchelten Respekt, die Stimme eines Kriegers, genau wie er einer war. Er drehte sich um, in der Hoffnung in den Augen seines Kontrahenten dieselbe Glut zu entdecken, die er in sich selbst lodern spürte. Doch auf seiner Augenhöhe schaute er lediglich auf den Torso eines in schweren Stoff gehüllten Riesen. Seine gesamte Gestalt war in eine schwarze Robe gehüllt. Eine schwere Kapuze bedeckte sein Haupt und tauchte sein Gesicht in tiefe Schatten, die Garroshs Blick im matten Fackelschein nicht zu durchdringen vermochte. Sein Gegner war fast so groß wie ein Oger, oder auch einige der Tauren, die auf dieser Welt beheimatet waren, doch der Hüne besaß weder Hörner oder Hufe, noch die massige, plumpe Gestalt eines Ogers.

»Wer bist du, Fremder?«, knurrte Garrosh, der den Kopf heben musste, um sein Gegenüber anzusprechen. »Zeig dich!«

Der Hüne schmunzelte selbstgefällig. »Wie du wünschst.«

Er packte seine Robe kurzerhand mit beiden Händen und riss sie sich mit einem einzigen Ruck vom Körper. Durch die Halle ging ein Raunen. Die muskulöse Gestalt, die unter der Robe zum Vorschein kam, hätte man im ersten Augenblick für einen großen Orc halten können. Statur und Haltung waren der von Garrosh nicht unähnlich, und auch das Gesicht wirkte mit den im Unterkiefer verankerten Hauern durchaus orcisch. Doch neben dem offensichtlichen Größenunterschied war es vor allem die mattgoldene Haut des Kriegers, die ihn deutlich von einem Orc unterschied. Schwarze Augen funkelten Garrosh unter einer Maske aus dickem Leder entgegen. Der Krieger war in eine barbarische Montur aus Leder und Fell gekleidet, und zwei große Äxte baumelten von seinem Gürtel herab.

Garrosh glaubte nicht, was er da vor sich sah. Es war ein Mog'Nathal, ein leibhaftiger Halb-Oger. Garrosh hatte nie damit gerechnet wirklich einem zu begegnen, schon gar nicht hier, am Ende der Welt.

»Lok'thar, Sohn von Hellscream« , begann der Mog'Nathal und trat einen Schritt vor. »Ich bin – «

»Rexxar!«

Garrosh fuhr überrascht herum. Saurfang war in die Arena gesprungen und beäugte den Halb-Oger lächelnd, während er auf ihn zu ging, in einer Haltung von Freude und Gelassenheit zeugte. Garrosh war gänzlich anders zumute.

Der Halb-Oger Rexxar salutierte, wie es für einen orcischen Krieger üblich war. Er nahm Haltung an und schlug sich mit der rechten Hand kräftig auf seine Brust.

»Throm'ka, Kriegsfrüst. Es ist lange her.«

»In der Tat, Champion, das ist es.«

»Champion?«, fragte Garrosh mit wachsender Verwunderung. »Saurfang? Du kennst diesen Mog'Nathal?«

Der Kriegsfürst warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. »Und ob ich ihn kenne! Du hättest in Orgrimmar die Ohren etwas mehr aufsperren sollen, dann wüsstest du, wer vor dir steht. Das ist Rexxar, der Champion der Horde!«

Saurfang wandte sich an Rexxar. »Was tust du hier, Rexxar? Hat dich der Kriegshäupling nicht damit beauftragt, das Dorf der Thunderlords zu beschützen?«

Rexxar nickte. »Das stimmt, aber der Thunderlordclan hat Jahre ohne mich überlebt, Kriegsfürst. Und ich muss doch aufpassen, dass seine Krieger nicht zu sehr verweichlichen. Außerdem, es gibt wichtigere Angelegenheiten.«

Saurfang strich sich skeptisch durch den Bart. »Dann hat dich der Kriegshäuptling zu unserer Unterstützung entsandt?«

»Wenn du es so ausdrückst... nein«, antworte Rexxar

Saurfang schaute den Champion der Horde stirnrunzelnd an, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, fiel ihm Garrosh ins Wort.

»Was willst du also hier?«

»Das werdet ihr schon früh genug erfahren. Wenn ich mich nicht verhört habe, hast du nach einem Gegner verlangt. Was ist, Sohn von Hellscream? Bereit für einen Kampf?«

Garrosh bleckte in freudiger Erwartung die Zähne.

»Jederzeit – Champion.«

Rexxar nickte.

Die Nachricht des Kampfes verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Festung. Jeder wollte um alles in der Welt dabei sein. Wachen versuchten verzweifelt ihre Schichten zu tauschen, Händler schlossen einfach ihre Läden, und gemeinsam strömten sie alle zur Arena. Die Halle platzte aus allen Nähten.

Garrosh grinste zufrieden. Je mehr Zeugen, desto besser.

»Ein ganz schönes Publikum« , kommentierte Rexxar trocken. Die Halle verstummte augenblicklich.

Garrosh lachte. »Du wirst doch nicht etwa nervös, Mog'Nathal?«

Rexxar begegnete ihm mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln. »Wohl kaum, Sohn von Hellscream, wohl kaum. Aber genug der Worte. Bist du bereit?«

Ein wohltuender Schauer lief Garrosh über den Rücken.

»Bereit für deine Niederlage, oh ja.«

»Dann komm! Lok'thar!«

Garrosh ließ sich mit Sicherheit nicht zweimal bitten. Die Halle erzitterte unter seinem Kampfschrei, bevor er wie ein entfesselter Dämon auf Rexxar zustürmte. Stahl wirbelte durch die Luft, so schnell, dass man ihm mit bloßem Auge kaum folgen konnte, und kam ruckartig zum Stehen, als die Axtblätter aufeinander prallten. Funken sprühten.

Der Gegenangriff folgte auf dem Fuße. Rexxar holte weit aus und trieb Garrosh mit kraftvollen Schlägen durch den Ring. Garrosh warf sich zur Seite, rollte sich ab und stürmte Rexxar erneut entgegen. Sie schlugen gleichzeitig zu. Ihre Waffen verkeilten sich.

Garrosh war begeistert. Der Halb-Oger war stark und schnell. Es war nicht schwer, sich ihn als Champion der Horde vorzustellen. Doch Garroshs erster Angriff war kaum mehr als ein Test gewesen. Jetzt mobilisierte er seine wahren Kräfte. Er würde allen beweisen, dass er der mächtigste Krieger der Horde war. Allen voran ihrem Champion.

Seine Muskeln spannten sich zum Zerreißen, seine Adern traten hervor, Garrosh stöhnte vor Anstrengung. Gegen den Mog'Nathal anzudrücken war, als würde er mit bloßer Faust versuchen, Stahl zu verbiegen. Und doch tat er es! Er drängte Rexxar zurück. Erneut schwoll sein Herz an vor Stolz, der das Feuer in seinen Adern schürte und ihm zusätzliche Kraft verlieh. Er würde nicht verlieren – nein – er [i]_konnte[/i]_ nicht verlieren.

Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn davon, die Parade seines Gegners zu durchbrechen, als dieser unerwartet die Zähne bleckte.

»Hellscream... versuchst du allen Ernstes, diesen Kampf durch pure Kraft zu gewinnen?«, fragte Rexxar fast schon väterlich, bevor er Garrosh wütend anfunkelte. »Du spielst hier nicht mehr mit Menschenkindern! «

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten verwandelten sich Rexxars Muskeln von Stahl zu Thorium, und Garrosh gewann keinen einzigen Millimeter mehr. Im Gegenteil; er wurde unbarmherzig zurückgedrängt. Er versuchte sich erneut zu behaupten, ging an seine Reserven, legte alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, in seine Gegenwehr, doch es half alles nichts. Wann immer er dachte, es endlich geschafft zu haben, Rexxar Einhalt zu gebieten, wurde der Druck noch stärker, und er wurde weiter zurückgedrängt. Schließlich war er gezwungen aufzugeben.

Er löste sich vom Champion der Horde und sprang zurück. Seine Arme fühlten sich an, als hätte man sie stundenlang mit einer Streckbank malträtiert. Es steckte wohl doch mehr von einem Oger in dem Mog'Nathal, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Und Oger tötete man nicht mit purer Kraft. Man musste sie überlisten, schneller und vor allem klüger sein als sie.

Sein Gegenüber machte keine Anstalten Garrosh anzugreifen. Diese Tatsache verwirrte ihn für einen Moment, aber er vertrieb den Gedanken rasch. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte dem Kampf zu gelten.

Er sprang Rexxar entgegen und schlug mit beiden Äxten zu. Rexxar parierte. Garrosh griff weiter an, versuchte nun, mit zahlreichen Finten einen Weg durch die Verteidigung seines Gegners zu finden, doch der Bestienmeister parierte jeden einzelnen Schlag. Etliche Male versuchten Garroshs Äxte in Rexxars Fleich zu beißen, doch sie prallten jedes Mal aufs neue auf die Äxte des Mog'Nathal, der seinerseits keine Anstalten machte, zurückzuschlagen. Was sollte das? Garrosh spürte, wie seine wachsende Wut an seiner Besonnenheit nagte. Seine wohl platzierten Schläge wichen mehr und mehr einem tosenden Klingengewitter, das wirkungslos auf Rexxar herab prasselte.

Plötzlich schnellte Rexxar vor. Garrosh sprang instinktiv zurück, doch der erwartete Angriff blieb aus. Der Mog'Nathal grinste. Garroshs Wut überschlug sich. Es war kein Angriff gewesen, nur eine Finte, und er war direkt hinein getappt, wie ein blutiger Anfänger. Das war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er schleuderte Rexxar seine Frustration augenblicklich entgegen.

»Was soll das, Mog'Nathal! Hast du keinen Stolz! Ich dachte du bist hier, um zu kämpfen. Also kämpfe!«

Rexxar schüttelte den Kopf.

»Du begreifst es einfach nicht, oder Hellscream? Ich bin nicht hier, um mir oder meinem Stolz zu dienen. Ich bin hier, um der Horde zu dienen!«

»Was soll das heißen?« frauchte Garrosh

»Du bist ein großer Krieger, Hellscream, so wie dein Vater. Du könntest ein großer Gewinn für die Horde sein, ein Kriegsherr, ein Anführer. Doch stattdessen vergiftest du sie und bist nichts als ein Dorn in ihrer Seite. Du gefährdest alles, was der Kriegshäuptling mit Durotar erreicht hat.«

Garrosh schaute den Halb-Oger zunächst ungläubig an. Dann lachte er höhnisch. »Ach, darum geht es. Hat der Sohn von Durotan nicht mehr den Mut, seine Konflikte selbst auszutragen? Hat er dich geschickt, um seine Schlacht für ihn zu schlagen, Halbblut?«

»Das hat er nicht«, antwortete Rexxar ruhig. »Thrall hat es nicht nötig, andere für sich kämpfen zu lassen.«

»Das sehe ich anders! Go'el ist so schwach wie der menschliche Name, den er trägt. Er ist ein Feigling.«

Beunruhigtes Murmeln machte sich in der Menge breit. Die Zuschauer hatten auf einen glorreichen Kampf gehofft, auf etwas Simples und Reines, doch jetzt wurden sie mit einem sehr unangenehmen Thema konfrontiert. So beliebt, respektiert und gefürchtet Garrosh als Krieger auch war, Thrall war immer noch der Kriegshäuptling, derjenige, der ihr Volk in die Freiheit geführt hatte, Doomhammers Nachfolger und der Gründungsvater ihrer eigenen Nation. Sie wollten sich nicht zwischen diesen beiden entscheiden müssen. Die meisten hätten für beide bereitwillig ihr Leben gegeben.

»Schwach sagst du, Hellscream?«, fragte Rexxar.»Ein Feigling? Das sind große Worte für jemanden, der vor Monaten noch Angst vor sich selbst und seiner Abstammung hatte, der nicht den Mut hatte, seine Leute anzuführen und in erbärmlichen Selbstmitleid versank, jemand, der kaum mehr einen Lebensfunken in sich trug.«

Garrosh spie verächtlich auf den Boden. Wieder diese Schmach – diese Schande. Er knurrte verächtlich.

»Wage es nicht, mich zu verspotten Oger! Diese Zeiten sind vorbei, endgültig!«

»Ja, das sind sie. Und dank wem, Hellscream? Wer war es, der deine Lebensgeister neu entfachte, dir und deinem Volk eine neue Zukunft gab?«

Die Frage schwebte für eine Sekunde im Raum. Garrosh schaute zähneknirschend zu Boden.

»Go'el«, presste er widerwillig hervor.

»So ist es! Nun, wenn es eines schwachen Feiglings bedarf, um aus dir einen Anführer zu machen, was sagt das dann wohl über dich aus, Hellscream?«

»RAARRGH!« Garrosh hatte genug. Er würde sich nicht weiter verspotten lassen. Er würde ihnen zeigen, wer er war. Er würde diese Schmach unvergessen machen. Er würde den Mog'Nathal in der Luft zerreißen! Wieder stieß er einen ohrenbetäubenden Kriegsschrei aus und stürmte auf den Bestienmeister zu. In seinem Blutdurst sah er die Axt viel zu spät, die der Halb-Oger ihm entgegen schleuderte. Er hatte Glück. Nicht das Axtblatt traf ihn, sondern nur das hammerartige Ende des Waffenkopfes schmetterte gegen seine Stirn. Wie von einem Sturmschlag getroffen taumelte er zurück.

»Sieh es ein, Krieger. Ohne den Kriegshäuptling wärst du ein Nichts.«

Garrosh fluchte innerlich. Er konnte kaum klar denken. Sein Schädel pochte so heftig, dass er kaum verstand, was der Halb-Oger von sich gab. Warmes Blut strömte aus einer Platzwunde und lief ihm in die Augen. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn war dahin. Er konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. Verdammte Ogerbrut!

»Ja... er hat mir meine Augen geöffnet« , gab Garrosh zu. »Na und! Das macht aus ihm noch keinen guten Anführer oder Kämpfer. Er wusste etwas, was ich nicht wusste. Das ist alles! Und als er es mir sagte, da erweckte er mein wahres Selbst. Ich habe seitdem viele Male gezeigt, was in mir steckt und welche Kraft ich habe. Ich habe gezeigt, wie würdig ich bin, meines Vaters Namen zu tragen, und ich habe gezeigt, dass ich dem Sohn Durotans überlegen bin!«

»Wirklich, hast du das?«, kommentierte Rexxar höhnisch.

Garrosh Augen begannen zu leuchten, als er sich an den Kampf mit Go'el erinnerte. »Du bist nicht dabei gewesen, Halbblut. Du hast nicht gesehen, wie wir uns in der Arena gegenüberstanden. Ich hätte ihn besiegt. Wären wir nicht unterbrochen worden, ich hätte ihn besiegt! Ich bin ihm überlegen!«

»Du dem Kriegshäuptling überlegen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hellscream.«

»Es stimmt!« , fauchte Garrosh. »Ich hätte ihn besiegt. Ich wäre jetzt Kriegshäuptling. Und ich würde nicht darüber nachdenken, mich mit Menschen oder dieser feigen Allianz zu verbünden. Ich hätte Vertrauen in unser Volk!«

»Du bist ein Narr«, sagte Rexxar kopfschüttelnd. Es war keine Beleidigung oder Provokation, es war eine Feststellung.

»Du denkst du bist dem Kriegshäuptling überlegen? Ich stelle deine Ehre nicht in Frage, Hellscream. Ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, du hast den Kriegshäupling fast geschlagen, aber ich kann dir auch sagen, warum. Du siehst deinem Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich, dem Krieger, der wie ein Bruder für den Kriegshäuptling war, der an seiner Seite gestorben ist und ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Du gehörst für Thrall zur Familie, zu seinem Clan, zu seinem Rudel, wie immer du es ausdrücken willst. Er fühlt sich für dich verantwortlich, er sieht es als seine Pflicht an, sich deiner anzunehmen. Und wenn du mich fragst, ist das der einzige Grund, warum er dich noch an seiner Seite duldet, obwohl ihn dein zügelloses Verhalten schon soviel gekostet hat. Das ist auch der Grund, warum er gegen dich nicht mit ganzer Kraft kämpfen kann, denn während es dir gleichgültig ist, ob dein Schlag den Kriegshäuptling tötet, hält ihn dieser Gedanke zurück. Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest dem mächtigsten Schamanen der Horde widerstehen, wenn er die Kraft der Elemente in ihrer ganzen Stärke gegen dich heraufbeschwören würde? Er hat Burgmauern damit eingerissen und ganze Horden von Dämonen in einem Augenblick zurück in den Nether geschickt. Sei nicht so vermessen zu glauben, du könntest dieser Kraft widerstehen.«

Garrosh wischte sich mit dem Handrücken etwas Blut vom Gesicht und leckte es dann von seiner eigenen Hand.

»Du sagst also, er kämpft nicht mit ganzer Kraft? Dass er Mitgefühl hat? Sich mir verpflichtet fühlt?«

Er lachte. »Dann ist er ein größerer Narr, als ich dachte. Gnade und Mitgefühl sind etwas für Schwächlinge!«

»Falsch. Gnade und Mitgefühl machen aus Thrall einen größeren Anführer, als du je werden könntest. Denn ihm ist das Schicksal seines Volkes wichtiger als der nächste Kampf. Ihm legt mehr an der Zukunft von Durotar als an seinem persönlichen Ruhm. Und er hat die innere Stärke, dem Ruf seines Blutes zu widerstehen. Er ist in jeder Hinsicht so viel stärker als du, Hellscream.«

Garrosh schüttelte die letzten Überreste der Benommenheit ab. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, wo immer noch Rexxars Axt lag. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich nach oben. Falls der Mog'Nathal dachte, dieser Kampf wäre schon vorbei, hatte er sich geirrt. Er schaute wieder auf.

»Pah! Ihm soll mehr am Schicksal der Horde liegen als mir? Wahrscheinlich sucht er deshalb die Nähe dieser Menschen, die ihn großgezogen haben? Damit wir in Frieden miteinander leben können? Das ist nicht im Sinne der Horde! Es wird sie schwach machen... jeder Tag in Frieden mit den Menschen wird uns schwächen, bis wir so verweichlicht sind wie die Menschen selbst!«

»Die Menschen sind nicht wie die Orcs, da hast du recht, sie leben nicht für den Kampf mit der Natur oder anderen Völkern, und ich bin sicherlich kein Freund von ihnen. Aber schwach? Du sprichst wie ein überheblicher Welpe, der keine Ahnung hat, wovon er redet. Es gibt große Krieger unter den Menschen, genauso wie unter ihren Verbündeten. Selbst aufrichtige, ehrbare Persönlichkeiten finden sich in ihren Reihen. Und falls du es noch nicht gehört haben solltest, Hellscream: Wir haben den Krieg gegen sie einst verloren und die meisten von uns gingen in Gefangenschaft.«

»Ja, die meisten, Halb-Oger. Aber nicht mein Vater, nicht der Warsongclan! Vielleicht ist es Zeit für eine Revanche gegen die Menschen. Und ich verspreche dir: Wenn ich und meine Clanbrüder die Horde anführen, wird das Ergebnis ein anderes sein.«

»Der Warsongclan? Du willst unter Führung des Warsongclans Krieg gegen die Menschen führen?«, donnerte Rexxars Stimme spöttisch durch die Halle. »Wo wäre denn der Warsongclan ohne Thrall und die Menschen?«

Rexxar wandte sich der Menge zu. »Habt ihr ihm die Geschichte nicht erzählt? Antwortet!«

Die anwesenden Mitglieder des Warsongclans schwiegen betreten. Die meisten schauten beschämt zu Boden.

Garroshs Fäuste verkrampften sich um die Griffe seiner Äxte. Der Mog'Nathal beleidigte nicht nur ihn, sondern jetzt auch noch seinen gesamten Clan und seinen Vater obendrein! Dafür würde er büßen.

Rexxar wandte sich ihm wieder zu. »Ich werde dir sagen, was passiert ist. Dein Vater und mit ihm der gesamte Clan hat sich erneut von den Dämonen verführen lassen, hat abermals Dämonenblut gekostet! Und weißt du, wer deinen Vater und den Clan gerettet hat, junger Hellscream? Thrall – zusammen mit Jaina Proudmoore und ihren Menschen.«

Rexxars Worte trafen Garrosh härter, als es jeder Hammerschlag vermocht hätte. Er glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Das konnte unmöglich sein! Fassungslos suchte er den Blick seiner Clanbrüder, doch sie schauten alle zu Boden oder wichen seinem Blick aus. Garrosh stockte mit einem Mal der Atem. Es musste stimmen.

Es war, als riss man ihm das Herz aus der Brust. All der gewonnene Stolz, all das Selbstvertrauen, alles schien ihm zu entgleiten. Sein Vater hatte sich und seinen Clan gleich zweimal verflucht? Und nur durch Go'el und Menschenhand hatten sie sich befreien können! Nach seinem Kampf gegen den Sohn Durotans und das, was er von den Menschen gesehen hatte, war dies eine größere Schande als die, die ihn zuvor so viele Jahre gequält hatte.

Garroshs Gefühle übermannten ihn. All die Zweifel, all die Angst drohten ihn zu überschwemmen und brandeten gegen sein Selbstbewusstsein und seine Willensstärke. Er hatte sein Volk nicht zum zweiten Mal verfluchen können... das hatte sein Vater schon getan. Sein Blut war schwach, leicht zu verführen, unkontrollierbar.

Nein! Er hatte so viel Stärke bewiesen, so viele Schlachten gewonnen, so viele Feinde bezwungen! Doch das hatte sein Vater auch. Ein Dämonenknecht. Hatte er sich geirrt? War Go'el nicht der Schwache von ihnen beiden? War er es? Konnte er sich nicht zügeln? War er nur ein wildes Tier, dass man auf die Welt losgelassen hatte? Brachte er sich und die, die ihm folgten, in Gefahr? Genoss er den Kampf zu sehr, selbst für einen Orc? Bei den Ahnen! Was war wirklich und was nicht!

Verzweiflung durchströmte ihn. Er war unfähig, aus seinen Gedankenfetzen einen klaren Entschluss zu formen. Chaos beherrschte ihn, schien ihn förmlich zu verschlingen. Wie apathisch stand er da, mitten im Ring, umgeben von seinen Kriegern, und verzweifelte. Es wurde schlimmer und schlimmer, immer unerträglicher, die ganze Welt schien um ihn herum zusammenzustürzen. Dann war es zuviel, schlichtweg zuviel. Etwas rastete in ihm ein, als sich sein Unterbewusstsein weigerte, noch eine Sekunde länger in diesem Zustand völliger Hoffnungslosigkeit zu verharren.

Aus Verzweiflung wurde Wut.

Wut auf die Welt, Wut auf sein Volk, seinen Vater, seinen Clan. Wut auf sein Blut, auf seine Abstammung, auf seine Schwäche. Wut auf die Menschen und die Dämonen, Wut auf alles Leben. Doch nichts davon vermochte er habhaft zu werden. Nichts war in seiner Reichweite. Nichts, außer Rexxar, dem Mog'Nathal. Demjenigen, der seine Welt zum Einsturz gebracht hatte.

Der Schrei, der Garroshs Kehle verließ, erinnerte zum ersten Mal an den Schrecken, der seinem Vater seinen Namen gegeben hatte. Für Garrosh versank die Welt in der kochenden Hitze seines Blutes. Es gab für ihn nur noch eins. Den Tod des Halb-Ogers.

Wie ein tollwütiges Tier hetzte der Kriegsfürst der Warsong Rexxar entgegen, schreiend, geifernd, lechzend. Und erneut prallte Stahl aufeinander. Mit nur einer Axt war Rexxar Garroshs berserkerhaftem Ansturm nicht gewachsen. Er verlor an Boden, entkam den wilden Schlägen des Warsonghäuptlings oft nur um Haaresbreite. Er leistete grimmigen Widerstand, doch es sollte nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Bald schon stand er mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Garroshs Schläge prasselten wie stürmischer Regen auf ihn ein. Nicht mehr lange, und es wäre um ihn geschehen. Im blieb nur eine Möglichkeit; der Weg nach vorne.

Mit Mühe und Not parierte Rexxar einen weiteren Schlag und witterte seine Chance. Ein Angriff von Garrosh ging ins Leere. Rexxars Faust schnellte nach vorne und krachte gegen Garroshs Gesicht. Der Kriegsfürst wurde von den Füßen gerissen und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Doch in seinem Blutrausch schien der Schmerz Garrosh nicht das geringste auszumachen. Völlig ungerührt erhob sich, schüttelte sich einmal und lachte wahnsinnig, so als würde er den Schmerz förmlich genießen. Rexxar knurrte. Er brauchte seine zweite Waffe!

Er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, da war Garrosh schon wieder bei ihm. Rexxar duckte sich, tauchte unter dem Angriff hindurch und sprang dann mit einem gewaltigen Satz über Garrosh hinweg. Er landete unweit seiner verlorenen Waffe und griff danach. Garrosh hetzte ihm hinterher, doch zu spät. Als er Rexxar erreichte, erwartete der Bestienmeister ihn, beide Äxte kampfbereit erhoben. Jetzt könnte der Kampf richtig losgehen.

Dieses Mal war es Rexxars Kriegsgebrüll, das durch die Halle schallte, und mit ungeheurer Wucht warf sich der Bestienmeister dem Häuptling der Warsong entgegen. Stahl zuckte durch die Luft, sein Klirren und Kreischen mischte sich unter die dumpfen Trommelschläge. Keiner von beiden schien sich noch auf eine effektive Verteidigung zu konzentrieren. Garrosh wie auch Rexxar, beide waren von einer bestialischen Wildheit beseelt und beide kämpften ganz nach der Devise 'Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung'. Immer wieder und wieder prallten ihre Schläge aufeinander, mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Wucht, die alle Anwesenden ins Staunen versetzte.

Beide schienen sich ebenbürtig zu sein, trugen kleinere Verletzungen davon, aber waren nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Vorteil zu erringen.

Rexxar fegte Garroshs Verteidigung beiseite und schickte einen blitzschnellen Kinnhaken hinterher, der wie eine Granate in Garroshs Kiefer einschlug. Garrosh spuckte Blut. Der Kampf ging weiter.

Im Gegenzug gelang es Garrosh, mit einem unerwarteten Stich seiner Axt eine hässliche Schnittwunde in Rexxars Bein zu reißen. Rexxars Rache folgte auf dem Fuße, als er Garrosh mit seinem stachelbewehrten Schulterpanzer die Wange aufriss.

Doch keinem gelang es, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Die beiden Krieger umkreisten sich, gerieten in immer neuen Kraftproben aneinander und tauschten unentwegt wütende Schläge aus. Eine Ewigkeit lang schien der Kampf so weiter zu gehen, mit unverminderter Wildheit und Intensität. Doch schließlich begannen sich erste Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zu zeigen. Viele der Zuschauer hatten schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, selbst jene, die es besser wissen mussten. So wie Saurfang.

Der Oberste Kriegsfürst schaute finster drein. Warum war er es nicht, der da unten im Ring stand und die Ideale der Horde verteidigte? Warum Rexxar? Garrosh hatte ihn oft genug zu einem „Übungskampf" herausgefordert, doch Saurfang hatte immer abgelehnt. Er hatte Garrosh gesagt, wenn er jemals gegen ihn kämpfen würde, dann um ihn zu töten. Er hatte es so gemeint, jedoch anders, als Garrosh es verstanden hatte. Es war nicht nur als Ablehnung von Garroshs Herausforderung gesagt worden, sondern auch Ausdruck der Erkenntnis gewesen, dass sie beide nicht hätten gegeneinander kämpfen können, ohne den Tod des anderen zu wollen. Garrosh war so töricht in all seiner Kraft. Es war so offensichtlich, dass man mit jemandem wie ihm keinen Übungskampf führen konnte. Nicht, wenn man ihm ebenbürtig war. Jeder konnte es sehen. Der Kampf mit Rexxar hatte aufgehört, ein Übungskampf zu sein, als sie zum ersten Mal ihre Klingen gekreuzt hatten.

Aber das war nicht die Antwort auf seine Frage, warum Rexxar den ganzen Weg von Draenor kommen musste, um für das Wohl der Horde zu kämpfen, während er selbst tatenlos zugesehen hatte, wie Garrosh den Geist der Nation vergiftete. Die Antwort war ebenso einfach wie feige. Saurfang wollte Garroshs Tod nicht. Wie Thrall hatte er kein Interesse an daran, dass Hellscreams Erbe starb. Im Gegenteil, er wollte, dass er lebte. Saurfang knurrte verächtlich. Vielleicht wurde er langsam weich.

Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte seine Zurückhaltung nichts mit Sympathie gegenüber Garrosh zu tun, nicht einmal mit Loyalität gegenüber den Wünschen des Kriegshäuptlings. Seine Beweggründe waren selbstsüchtig und eigennützig. Er brauchte Garrosh. Hellscreams Sohn musste ihm etwas beweisen. Garrosh war eine Kriegernatur, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Eine Natur, die auch Saurfang teilte. Sie lebten für den Ruhm der Schlacht, für den Rausch des Kampfes, für Ehre oder den Tod. Und es waren sie und ihresgleichen gewesen, die die Orcs in die dämonische Knechtschaft getrieben hatten. Sie hatten das Blut getrunken, den Weg geebnet und die Bewunderung ihrer Brüder und Schwestern dafür genutzt, ihre Zweifel zu zerstreuen.

Hellscream hatte sie von diesem Fluch erlöst, doch die Dämonen lauerten noch immer in den dunkelsten Abgründen des Nethers, und niemand konnte sichergehen, dass sie die Orcs nicht noch einmal in Versuchung führen würden. Saurfang machte sich keine Sorgen um sich selbst oder seine Generation. Sie hatten den Fehler begangen, sie hatten gebüßt und sie hatten gelernt. Nie würden sie es zulassen, dass Dämonen sie erneut beherrschen würden. Sie hatten den Preis am eigenen Leibe gespürt und erkannt, wie unermesslich hoch er war.

Es waren die folgenden Generationen, die Saurfang Sorgen machten. Ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder, die von dem Blutpakt nie betroffen waren, die nur aus blassen Erzählungen von seinem Schrecken hörten. Würden sie stark genug sein, um den Dämonen zu widerstehen, sollten sie erneut aus den Schatten hervortreten, um die Seele der Orcs für sich zu beanspruchen? Saurfang hoffte es, aber Zweifel nagten an ihm. Deswegen brauchte er Garrosh. Garrosh war dabei, einen dunklen Pfad zu beschreiten. Die Anhänger der Dämonen waren längst auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und trachteten danach, ihn für ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen, womöglich sogar einen neuen Blackhand aus ihm zu machen und die Horde erneut in die Verderbnis zu stürzen. Der Schattenrat war alles andere als untätig, und früher oder später würden sie Garrosh in Versuchung führen. Und er würde widerstehen müssen. Er würde Saurfang beweisen müssen, dass das orcische Herz stärker war als der Ruf des Blutes, dass sie frei waren, ein für alle Mal.

Saurfang seufzte. Er wusste, dass Rexxar der Richtige war, um Garrosh in seine Schranken zu weisen. Der Mog'Nathal hatte ohne hinderliche Befangenheit entschieden, dass es an der Zeit, war Garrosh Einhalt zu gebieten. Und Saurfang erkannte, dass Rexxar recht hatte. Es musste etwas getan werden. Die Gegenwart war hier und jetzt. Sie konnte geändert werden. Im Gegensatz dazu konnte niemand sagen, was sie Zukunft bringen mochte. Er war ein Narr gewesen, die Sicherheit der Horde für eine trügerische Hoffnung aufs Spiel zu setzen.

»Danke, Rexxar.« , flüsterte er leise.

Im Ring standen sich Garrosh und Rexxar lauernd gegenüber. Beide atmeten schwer, beide bluteten aus unzähligen Wunden, beiden rann der Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Kampf neigte sich dem Ende zu. Alle konnten es spüren. Saurfang wusste, dass Rexxar wahrscheinlich über die größeren Kraftreserven verfügte, aber sein rechtes Bein hatte einiges abbekommen. Es war eine Schwachstelle, die sich Garrosh zunutze machen könnte, und so sehr Saurfang Garrosh auch verabscheute, ein Dummkopft war Hellscreams Sohn nicht. Auch nicht im Kampfrausch.

Auf ein stummes Kommando hin begannen Rexxar und Garrosh einen weiteren Schlagabtausch. Garrosh griff Rexxar frontal an. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Rexxar parierte und konterte. Garrosh tauchte unter dem Gegenangriff hindurch und drängte seitlich an Rexxar vorbei. Dann geschah, was Saurfang befürchtet hatte. Garrosh attackierte Rexxars Schwachstelle. Er setzte an Rexxar vorbei, ging mit einer schwungvollen Drehung in die Hocke und fegte Rexxars linken Unterschenkel mit einem kraftvollen Tritt beiseite. Instinktiv versuchte Rexxar sich mit dem angeschlagenen Bein abzufangen, doch Schmerz durchzuckte ihn bei der Belastung. Er stöhnte auf, knickte ein und fiel auf die Knie.

Mit lautem, blutrünstigen Jubelgeschrei stieg Garrosh in die Höhe, holte im Sprung weit aus und vergrub seine Axt dann in Rexxars Schulter, mitten durch den Schulterpanzer hindurch. Rexxar schrie auf. Die ganze Halle keuchte erschrocken auf, Saurfang knurrte und Garrosh lachte, lebensverachtend und bluttrunken.

Er hatte es geschafft! Der Mog'Nathal war in die Knie gezwungen. Sein Tod würde all die Schmach vergessen machen, und mit seinem Blut würde er sich zum wahren Champion der Horde salben!

Rexxar entglitten seine Waffen. Er atmete tief und schwerfällig. Triumphierend hob Garrosh seine zweite Axt. Er grinste abschätzig. Der Oger hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Garrosh hätte von einem Krieger wie Rexxar mehr erwartet.

Seine Erwartungen sollten nicht enttäuscht werden. Er war unachtsam. Kurz bevor sich seine Axt senkte, schnellte Rexxars Arm vor und schloss sich um Garroshs Handgelenk. Ein kräftiger Ruck brachte Garrosh aus dem Gleichgewicht, und ein zweiter beförderte ihn im hohen Bogen über Rexxars Schulter. Garrosh überschlug sich und landete hart auf dem Rücken. Rexxar erhob sich, die Axt, die noch immer in seiner Schulter steckte, ignorierend. Er packte auch mit der zweiten Hand zu. Sein Körper bebte vor Anstrengung, Blut quoll aus den Wunden an Schulter und Bein. Aber sein Blick war eisern und voller Entschlossenheit. Er begann sich zu drehen, um die eigene Achse, Garrosh hinter sich herschleifend. Er wurde schneller und schneller, und Garrosh spürte, wie sich sein Körper der Schwerkraft entzog und vom Boden abhob. In einem verzweifelten Versuch schlug er nach Rexxar, doch sein ungelenkter Schlag ging ins Leere. Sein Arm fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Augenblick abreißen.

Im nächsten Moment ließ Rexxar ihn los. Garrosh flog durch die Luft, gerade lange genug um sich des merkwürdigen Gefühls bewusst zu werden. Dann krachte er gegen die Wand der Arena. Schmerz explodierte überall in seinem Körper. Knochen knackten. Spitzer Bruchstein bohrte sich in sein Fleisch. Die Luft wurde ihm durch den Aufprall aus den Lungen gepresst. Er fiel zerschmettert zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Steine rieselten auf ihn herab. Einige Momente vergingen, in denen Garrosh nichts wahrnahm, außer dem dröhnenden Schlag seines Herzens, dem Feuer in seinen Lungen und den Schmerzensschreien jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Er stöhnte kraftlos. Er fühlte sich schwach. Und er fühlte sich hilflos. Zum ersten Mal, seit er Nagrand verlassen hatte, fühlte er sich hilflos, und kein Quäntchen Kraft oder Wut war ihm geblieben, um daran etwas zu ändern. Er war geschlagen. Er hatte versagt. Es war vorbei.

Es gab keinen Jubel, keinen Applaus für den Sieger. Betretene Stille herrschte. Selbst die Trommeln waren verstummt.

Rexxar erschien über ihm. Der Mog'Nathal hatte sich mühselig zu ihm hingeschleppt. Sein Arm hing schlaff und kraftlos herab. Seine Hand presste er auf die Wunde an seiner Schulter. Er zog das Bein nach. In seinem Blick lag kein Vorwurf, kein Hass oder Spott, kein Zeichen des Triumphes. Lediglich eine nüchterne Gefasstheit. Garrosh schluckte schwer.

»Ich – ich dachte es wäre meine Bestimmung«, flüsterte er und hustete kraftlos. »Ich dachte es wäre meine Bestimmung der Horde wiederzugeben, was Go'el mir wiedergegeben hat. Stolz – Stärke – und Mut. Ich – ich wollte die Horde zu dem Ruhm führen, der ihr zusteht, an die Spitze dieser Welt. Ich wollte sie retten.«

Rexxar nickte.»Doch gibt es da nichts, wovor diese Horde gerettet werden müsste, außer vor Kriegern wie dir. Sie beschreitet einen neuen, einen besseren Weg als den sinnloser Kriegstreiberei und Vernichtung. Sie schafft sich einen Platz, an dem sie nicht nur kämpfen, sondern auch leben kann, so wie ihn ihre Vorfahren auf Draenor einst hatten. Die Horde ist gut so, wie sie ist, Hellscream. Du wirst sie nicht ändern, nicht diese Horde. Jedenfalls nicht, solange ich ihr Champion bin.«

Mit diesen Worten wandte Rexxar sich ab und schleppte sich langsam aus der Arena, Garrosh in einem Meer aus Zweifeln und Fragen zurücklassend, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn umfing.

Wenige Stunden später verließ ein Schatten Warsong-Hold und brach auf in die Wildnis. Ein riesiger Bär erschien an seiner Seite. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie in der Dunkelheit.

[b]Ende[/b]


End file.
